Talk:Last Dance/@comment-4947372-20150802223604
I just thought of something. It's possible that Charles wasn't targeting Ali on "that night", but he was targeting Bethany. I think Charles and CeCe were in love and she would visit him. She only dated Jason so she could get info on the family so Charles could learn about his brother and sister. This is why Mrs. D didn't want Ali involved with CeCe. She didn't want Ali to know about Charles. CeCe was also visiting Bethany under the alias of Alison Dilaurentis. She eventually got Bethany angry and Bethany warned her that she would get her revenge on her. This scared CeCe and prompted her to tell Charles about Bethany's warning that she would kill Ali (CeCe didn't tell him that she was visiting Bethany under Ali's name). On the day of Ali's disappearance, Mrs. D bought Ali AND Bethany the same top which Bethany bragged about. CeCe got a call from Ali that day about the yellow top as well. On "That Night", Bethany escaped first, then Charles escaped with the help of CeCe and developed a plan. The plan was that Charles would go after Bethany and CeCe would find Ali and protect her. But also, CeCe had already bought a similar top to wear to confuse Bethany. When Ali got home from trying to figure out A's identity, she was hit with a rock by CHARLES. But he thought that she was Bethany. This is why Jessica was very emotional and tried to cover up Ali's attempted killer. Her own brother attacked her and Jessica couldn't let it get out. After burying Ali, she attempted to drive Charles back to Radley while he told her about Bethany wanting to kill Ali. He managed to escape from Mrs. D and left to get revenge on Bethany for making him kill his own sister. CeCe tried looking for Ali, but instead found Bethany. While Bethany wasn't looking, CeCe hit her in the head with a shovel. After realizing that she may be dead, she left the scene and ran into Melissa. Melissa was looking for Ali to get the NAT CLUB tapes back from her on behalf of Ian and also to tell Ali to leave her and Ian alone. CeCe let Melissa know that someone was after Ali but she didn't tell her who. After CeCe and Melissa left, Melissa found Spencer dragging the shovel along the ground and noticed a blonde on the ground who she thought was Ali. Thinking that Spencer killed "Ali", she buried the girl to protect Spencer. Charles found Sara Harvey and kidnapped her. He took her to his Aunt Carol's house and held her hostage. Between S1 and S2, he and CeCe got back into contact and she watched over Sara while Charles went out and started building his dollhouse. By the end of S2, he was halfway finished with his dollhouse. Charles got his funds from CeCe who was blackmailing Jessica about killing her own daughter. Charles was sent to Radley for hurting Ali but he actually didn't. What happened was that he and Kenneth got into a tussle and Kenneth ended up hurting Ali himself. Kenneth has anger issues and was already angry that Jessica cheated on him with Peter. Even though she wouldn't admit, Charles was always Jessica's favorite. Kenneth knew this and wanted Jessica to be hurt for destroying their family. He put the blame on Charles and that's why he got sent to a mental institution. Charles ended up developing anger problems by being sent to Radley. Charles is after the Liars because his mother was his only confidante and that wasn't enough for him. He wanted his own family back together and to be with them. He already had CeCe by his side and with her help, he started recruting people like Mona, Nate, Melissa, Lucas, and Jenna.